


Art for The Moon is Not a God by brainofck

by clwilson2006



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: werewolfbigbang, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/pseuds/clwilson2006
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bookcover and Poster for "The Moon is Not a God" by brainofck. For the werewolfbigbang on LJ</p>
    </blockquote>





	Art for The Moon is Not a God by brainofck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Moon Is Not a God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/428491) by [brainofck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck). 



> Bookcover and Poster for "The Moon is Not a God" by brainofck. For the werewolfbigbang on LJ


End file.
